custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Europe Adventure (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Europe Adventure is a Custom Barney Movie made by SuperMalechi. It was released to movie theaters on September 12, 1997. Then it was released on VHS in November 6, 1997. This Barney film was produced by Walt Disney Home Video, Walt Disney Pictures, and Lyons Partnership LP. Plot Barney and pals go on an exciting adventure to Europe. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Stacy *Genie *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Michael *Keesha *Kim Songs #The Airplane Song #We're Traveling to Europe #The London, England UK British Accents Song #London Town #London Bridge #Look Both Ways #The Wheels on the Bus #UK TV Shows Medley: Rosie and Jim Theme Song, Tots TV Theme Song, and The Tweenies Theme Song #The Noble Duke of York #The March of the London, England Guards Instrumental to: Ice Floe 9 from the Monty Python and the Holy Grail Intro begging credits #Castles So High #The King Mario of Cramlot Song #Knight's Dance #The Traditional Medieval London, England Parade Instrumental #The Canterbury, England Castles Song #The Princess Toadstool Song #The Spinning Wheel #The Royal Shepherd Song #The Royal Baby Sister Song #The Canterbury, England Church Song #The Big Yorkshire, England City Buses Song #Beep, Beep! Goes the Yorkshire, England City Bus Horn! #The Traditional Scottish Bagpipe Music Instrumental #Loch Lomond #The Traditional German Tuba Music Instrumental (a instrumental version of The More We Get Together) #The Traditional German Dance #Go Round and Round the Village #Pumpernickel #Welcome to Barney's Italian Restaurant #The Italian Foods Song #The Pasta Song (a song from Sesame Street) #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #The Traditional Italian Dance Instrumental #Alouette #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #The French Restaurant Song #The French Bread Song #Lookie! It's a Cookie! #The Traditional French Can Can Dance Instrumental #Up to the Eiffel Tower Instrumental (tune to: a instrumental version of What I Like About You) #The Traditional Spain Dance Instrumental #Look at Me, I'm Dancing! #Languages from All Around the World #The Dino Dance #Let's Have a Spain Fiesta! #The Traditional Portugal Dance Instrumental #The Traditional Greece Dance Instrumental #Exercise is Good for You #Friend Like Me #Puttin' on a Show #Just Can't Get Enough #If All the Raindrops #Don't Be Blue #The Traditional Denmark Dance Instrumental #The Der mark Donuts Song / The Denmark Decorated Cakes Song / The Denmark Nanaimo Bars Song #The Denmark Splash Pad Song #It's C-C-C-, Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #The Traditional Switz Alphorn Music Instrumental #The Switz Cookies Song / The Switz Chocolates Song / The Switz Hot Chocolate Song #The Traditional Norway Dance Instrumental #Winter's Wonderful #The Snow Shoeing Song #The Traditional Netherlands Dance Instrumental #The Traditional Holland Dance Instrumental #The Holland Farms Song #The Holland Gingerbread Man Song #Using Languages in Czech Republic #The Traditional Czech Republic Dance Instrumental #Using Languages in Hungary #The Traditional Hungarian Dance Instrumental #The Traditional Hungarian Parade Instrumental #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-A #The Wind Can Takes Us Anywhere (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home #No Matter Where They Are / No Matter What the Name #The Friendship Song #Friends are Forever #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this movie we're also heard in "Aladdin". *The Queen's Baby Sister was voiced by Hope Cervantes, who uses her Season 3 voice. *This movie was filmed in April 1, 1997. Category:1997 episodes